Before He Cheats
by Riddler-of-Words
Summary: Hermione knew her revenge was kicking Ron where it hurt. But then again, revenge had never tasted so sweet, especially when Draco Malfoy was involved, so why stop? Draco/Hermione


Okay, so this is my first Hermione and Draco story, so be warned. Opinions are welcomed, definitely since I'm not sure if I failed at this or not.

My newfound love of the Hermione/Draco pairing gave me the need to write something with them, especially after watching Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Great movie!

Disclaimer is on my homepage because sadly I don't own anything, besides this laptop :D!

Warning: Not proofread, you should all know by now that I only proofread other people's stories, while leaving mine to be proofread whenever I feel like it. Later I'll come back and look it over, but for I'm going to just post it. Also another warning, this is more steamy than some of my other stories, so be warned. Be prepared for extreme nosebleeds, sudden fantasies, and other unnameable urges.

---**Stupefy**---

Hermione Granger stared at her boyfriend—no, ex-boyfriend—, her brown eyes lit up with a ferocious fire.

Before her stood Ron Weasley, her supposed boyfriend—no, _ex-boyfriend_, Hermione told herself— with Lavender Brown, his supposed ex-girlfriend.

Caught in the act of snogging…with that bint.

_Guess she isn't so much his ex…like I am, _Hermione thought angrily. She turned around, raising her hand to silence Ron's excuses as she walked away.

Her golden dress fluttered around her long legs as she marched down the hallway. Humiliation burned in her, making her cheeks brighten as fire danced in her veins.

She'd be damned if she let that arse get the upper hand.

She promised herself that she would go out with a bang, and it was going to smack Ronald Weasley right in the face.

---**Avis**---

Draco Malfoy walked down the empty hallway, making sure to avoid anywhere near the Great Hall.

Tonight was the night of the Grand Ball. Draco scowled at the thought, his hand rising to brush his white-blond hair out of his face.

Being the Slytherin Sex God had its perks, but sometimes the clinging, obnoxious girls got on his nerves so much that he was tempted to use the Avada Kadavra on them.

Someone banged out into the hallway, making Draco move into the shadows to avoid being noticed, which wasn't hard when his clothing was all black. There was a big chance that it was Pansy, hoping to get him alone so that she could make her move.

Draco grimaced at the thought, the horror of it making him want to gag.

His attention was drawn to Hermione Granger as she walked by, her golden dress trailing behind her. She walked past a window, the moonlight catching the sparkles and making her shine.

Draco hated to admit it, but she looked stunning. She looked like a goddess, and the fire in her eyes made him breathless and tempted.

Her pace was quick, making Draco wonder where she was going in such a hurry.

But it wasn't like he could just come out and ask her, oh no, Draco Malfoy didn't stoop down to _asking _what someone was doing, they _told _him.

Curiosity won out, and Draco did the only thing he could think of.

He came out of the shadows and followed her.

---**Imperio**---

Hermione marched of into the open air, the wind blowing her dress around her legs and making her curly hair blow around her face.

She ignored it though, her focus solely on the Quidditch field. Heading straight for the Gryffindor locker rooms, Hermione muttered a _lumos _as she approached.

Names of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team ran along the cubbies lining the walls, illuminating when the light from Hermione's wand reached them.

Ronald Weasley caught her eye. The cubby was messy, giving Hermione the urge to roll her eyes, but she squashed that urge. He was an arsehole, plain and simple.

She walked over to his cubby, her fingers reaching out and grabbing his broomstick. The wood was smooth, with little chips here and there from past games.

Memories rushed through her, of the good luck kisses she would always give him before his games. Memories of the pride she felt whenever he blocked and prevented a goal from the opposing team. Memories of when she'd been heartbroken when he'd started to date Lavender Brown.

And apparently, he'd never stopped.

Casting the light from her wand up towards the ceiling, Hermione set about in ruining Ron's broomstick. She knew it was his pride and joy, along with snogging Lavender behind her back.

She sat down on the bench, the broomstick laying across her knees. With a simple flick of her wand, the wood started to peel back, carving out the letter H.

It didn't take long for her name to be carved down the neck of the broomstick. She continued to carve her name into the broomstick until that was all she could see, not a millimeter of wood left unmarked.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk at her work. That would teach him, especially when he noticed it moments before the next Quidditch game. It would set him into a frenzy panic, and embarrassment, making his face redder than his hair.

Muttering a charm, the whole broomstick turned a bright pink, the bristles turning and weaving into little broken hearts. After another charm—which would zap Ron whenever he touched the broomstick—Hermione set it back into its cubby.

A quick concealment spell hid her masterpiece, making it look like it had before she'd started her work on it. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of the look on his face when he goes to reach for it, the charm disappearing and revealing his true broomstick.

Minutes passed by as Hermione stood there. Up until now it hadn't sunk in, the fact that her date and ex-boyfriend had cheated on her, with Lavender Brown of all people!

She turned her head, her reflection in the window catching her eye.

It didn't make sense, it really didn't. Hermione wasn't vain by any means, but she couldn't help but admit that she looked somewhat decent.

More decent than Lavender did in her atrocious floral pinkish purple dress, with her curly hair in a French braid.

Which was the complete opposite of how Hermione looked. While Lavender looked like a little school girl, trying too hard to get the attention of everyone, Hermione looked sophisticated and sexy at the same time, her golden dress and messy curls capturing the attention of everyone effortlessly.

But he had chosen her, and as the anger ebbed away, so did the pain. Was it really that bad?

Hermione knew it wasn't, but it made her guilty. Here she was, upset beyond belief, but only because he had humiliated her. Not because of the fact that he had broken her heart, which he had, but it didn't hurt so much.

The mixed feelings running through Hermione confused her. She knew she was angry and embarrassed, but she wasn't sure about which part exactly.

The tension of the last couple of weeks came into her mind. The tense conversations, the awkward hand holding, the horrid snogging that was suddenly not so pleasant.

And the fading feelings that she had tried to ignore and not think about.

They had started to fade in the beginning of the summer, fizzled out before half of the summer was even over. And now that it was their seventh year, Hermione couldn't stand to break his heart, or hers, when there were so many other things to worry about.

But that didn't stop the hurt from coursing through her. He'd made her look like a fool, and was probably still snogging Lavender at this moment. Maybe they'd moved onto something more than snogging.

A soft chuckle made Hermione spin around, her wand drawn.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her hand tightening around her wand. In front of her stood Draco Malfoy, his body blocking the entrance.

Hermione hated to admit it, but he looked really good—which was the only thing she was going to admit about him—, with his black slacks and black sweater. His white-blond hair was messily brushed to the side, giving him the appearance that he'd just woken up.

And Hermione didn't doubt for a second that he hadn't. He wasn't the Slytherin Sex God for nothing. She wondered what girl he'd been with before deciding to stalk her, and something akin to pride coursed through her at the thought. He'd left some girl to follow her.

"Why, I just came to see what has your knickers all in a bunch," Draco drawled, his eyes roaming her body and stopping at her legs. "If you're wearing any that is."

"Why don't you go back to your brainless skanks and leave me alone." Surprise flashed in Draco's silver-blue eyes before gleaming wickedly.

"From the sound of your voice I'd say you were jealous Granger," he asked, taking a step closer to her.

"Hardly Malfoy." Instead of backing away, Hermione came towards him. Passing him, she called over her shoulder, "It was a delight to have this conversation with you, but now I must get back to the party."

"So you can watch as your boyfriend snogs with another girl?" Draco asked from behind her with a laugh, mocking her.

Hermione froze, her shoulders stiff.

"How does it feel Granger, knowing that your boyfriend is cheating on someone uglier than you?" Draco approached her, running his fingers down her arm lightly as he taunted her.

Hermione stared at him, her eyes hard. She wasn't sure what to think of the statement. He'd just called her pretty—at least she thought he had—and insulted her at the same time.

"It feels great," Hermione ground out, the words making something snap in her. "It feels _fucking _great!"

Draco smirked. "How so?"

"I'm so sick of people taking me for granted, thinking I'm so easy to screw over," she paused, glaring at the wall to her left. "But now I have a reason to show them, to show _him_, to prove that I'm not a pushover."

"And how do you plan to do that? Attack him with birds again?" Hermione's eyes snapped towards him.

"I'm going to get revenge, and you're going to help me," she growled out, watching as his lips curled into a cruel smirk.

"With pleasure sweetheart," he drawled, taking her by the waist and leading her back to the Great Hall.

---**Lumos**---

Hermione could feel her face flush as people stared at them. It wasn't everyday Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger walked into the Grand Ball together.

Hermione saw Pansy glaring at her from the corner of her eye, but she ignored it.

"Ready sweetheart?" Draco murmured in her ear, smirking when goose bumps rose on her skin.

"Don't call me that," she hissed, turning her head slightly to glare at him.

Draco chuckled, drawing her further into the room. The realization that she was a hellcat in private and timid in public only excited him further.

"Let's dance sweetheart." He led her to the dance floor, his hands finding her hips and pulling her against him. The beat was fast and loud, exciting Hermione and making her sway her hips.

He spun her around, grinding his hips against her backside as he breathed into her ear.

Hermione felt her surroundings fade away as they continued to dance. It felt so good to let go and be free, to do what she wanted, when she wanted, and with whom she wanted.

And right now the only place she wanted to be was with Draco. It occurred to her that she shouldn't be feeling this way. She shouldn't be so happy and content, so excited and turned on, but she was. And she certainly shouldn't be distracted by the scent of peppermint that presented itself to her as Draco moved even closer to her.

Hard muscle pressed up against her back, slender fingers grasping her hips and pulling her back against something that was definitely hard and making a tingle start in her lower stomach.

The fact that this was revenge only made it better. They were both in on a little secret that no one else knew—which was hard because everyone knew about everything at Hogwarts—and Hermione felt naughty because of it.

Another song came on, and Hermione felt her chest suddenly pressed up against Draco's. His hands moved down her lower back and grabbed her backside, pulling her against him harder.

He chuckled when she moaned lightly, his knee brushing hard between her legs.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ron yelled as he yanked Hermione away from Draco.

Hermione stumbled backwards, her arm held firmly by Ron.

"More like who the fuck is she doing," Draco laughed out, stepping forward.

Hermione's face turned pink, but it was hidden from Draco's view as she was shoved behind Ron.

"What game are you playing at Malfoy? Whatever it is, leave Hermione out of it and stay away from her," Ron roared, stepping forward when Draco chuckled darkly. "You don't know how much I'd like to smash your face in right now."

"She's the one that started the game, not me."

"Bloody hell she did," Ron hissed sarcastically, drawing back his fist to punch Draco.

Hermione shoved Ron out of the way, her eyes dancing with anger. Ron stumbled to the side and Hermione could practically hear the steam coming out of his ears. She knew what was going through his mind, _why the bloody hell is she defending him?!_

"I did Ron," she told him, watching as his face turned from pissed off to surprise in the blink of an eye. "And don't pick my friends for me, I'm capable of doing that myself."

Hermione turned and went back into Draco's arms, mouthing _I'm sorry _to Harry over his shoulder. He just nodded and turned away, dragging Ron off the dance floor.

They started to dance again, but the mood was sour and strained. Hermione noticed that everyone was staring at them, confusion and jealousy on each of their faces.

"Stop staring you brainless twits," Draco growled at everyone, watching with satisfaction as they stopped staring.

A slow song started to play, slowing down Hermione and Draco's dancing. They swayed back and forth to the music, to the last song of the night.

"I hope everyone had a wonderful evening," Professor Dumbledore announced from the stage. "But now it's time to go back to your Common Rooms."

People groaned and started to filter out of the Great Hall.

Hermione didn't see Ron or Harry as they walked out of the Great Hall. She did see Draco though, in a new light.

It wasn't until now that she noticed the glimmer of his silver-blue eyes and the way it made her knees weak. His face was pointed in a good way, and his lips were full and terrifyingly tempting to Hermione.

His body was just as tempting. His arms weren't too muscular, but they held definition. They made Hermione want to be wrapped in them as they sit in front of the fireplace. His waist was narrow and she wondered what lay underneath the sweater. Would there be a six pack, or flat washboard abs?

"For a moment I thought I'd become ugly," Draco said, his lips curling upwards in his trademark smirk. "But with all your staring, I know that I'm just as stunning as I'd been ten minutes ago."

Hermione pulled her eyes from him, willing her face not to heat up, but it did.

Draco chuckled, pleased with the flush that covered her face. His eyes followed the blush as it spread down her neck and disappeared underneath her dress. The sight made his mouth water, like he'd just realized a long hunger that hadn't been sated.

On their way to the Gryffindor Common Room Hermione noticed Draco staring at her. She tried to ignore it, but it continued to unsettle her. Was there something on her face? Maybe there was something caught in her hair?

"What? Is there something wrong with my appearance?" Hermione finally asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway. It was empty except for them and her voice echoed against the walls.

Draco stopped next to her, his eyes roaming her face.

"Is there—" Hermione was cut off as Draco suddenly leaned down, his lips pressing to hers.

His slender fingers cupped her face, tilting it as he kissed her harder. He was just about to pull away, shocked what he'd just done, when Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

Hermione groaned as her back met the wall, Draco grabbing her thighs and hoisting her up. Her skin felt like silk under his fingers and he couldn't help but trace patterns across her skin to feel more of it.

"My dress," Hermione mumbled, trying to shift around and unwrap her dress from her legs.

Draco grabbed it and shoved it up her thighs, revealing inch after creamy inch of her thighs. He nearly moaned out when he saw the black lacy knickers that barely covered anything.

"_Draco,_" Hermione moaned out, grabbing onto his blond-white hair and pulling his lips back to hers.

Draco faintly realized that this was the first time she'd said his actual name, but her lips were more important.

Their teeth clashed as she surged forward, sucking and nibbling on his lips softly. One of his hands wound itself into her hair, wrapping curls around his fingers and tugging lightly. The other hoisted her higher, pulling her hips to meet his roughly.

Hermione whimpered lightly, rolling her hips against his. Draco wanted to growl out in the pleasure it gave him. Never before had someone given him such pleasure, and he would have never thought that Hermione Granger could do such a thing.

"Do that again," Hermione whispered, kissing across his jaw and behind his ear. Her fingers lightly massaged his scalp, making him shiver.

Draco realized he had actually growled out loud. He caught her eye and bared his teeth, growling as he rubbed his hips against hers deliciously.

He watched as her eyes rolled back into her head, her head falling back as a loud, drawn out moan escaped her mouth.

"Please Draco," Hermione breathed out, her hands moving down to grip his shoulders as she pressed her hips against his again and again, trying to release the ache he knew she had. "_Please!_"

A smirk graced his lips, infuriating Hermione as she yearned for that sweet release that only he could give her.

Her gasp made his smirk widen into a wicked grin as his fingers found their way inside her knickers. He groaned as his fingers teased the curls between her thighs, groaning louder as her fingers grabbed onto his hair and pulled.

Wetness greeted his fingers as he delved deeper, placing his fingers just above her. Slowly, he entered her with two fingers. Nothing had ever felt so good. His fingers were surrounded by a tight, delicious feeling, making his hand jerk.

Hermione cried out, wrapping her legs tighter around his hips as she tried to sink his fingers deeper within her. Her feelings were all mixed together, jumbled along with the thoughts running through her mind.

Jolt after jolt of tingly pleasure coursed through her as his fingers pumped in and out of her, picking up their pace as she moved her hips in sync with his, drawing his fingers deeper and deeper. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before, so toe curling and enticing and just plain heavenly.

Her head swam with thoughts of how she was here against a wall, being kissed by Draco, of all the wizards of Hogwarts, she was kissing her enemy.

But he wasn't really an enemy was he? He was here right now, kissing her. That wasn't what enemies usually did, especially Draco.

Draco's mouth was like a white hot brand, trailing across her cheek and down her neck. He kissed and nibbled at her skin, using his tongue to sooth the nips he took at her skin.

One pale hand reached up and cupped her breast before shoving the neckline down so that his fingers could find her nipple. It hardened even more as his fingers ran over it, squeezing and making Hermione inhale sharply at the pleasurable pain.

Hermione could feel herself reaching a peak of highness, her legs tightening in preparation.

But Draco slowed his fingers, using his thumb to rub the bundle of nerves that made her back arch and her body shake. Then his fingers stopped halfway in her, his hand holding her hips as she tried to move them and bring his fingers deeper into her.

"Draco," Hermione growled in warning, grabbing the back of his head and kissing him hard on the mouth. She sucked on his lower lip, keeping it between her teeth as she pulled her mouth away.

Letting go, she stared at him, willing him to bring her to that edge and push her over it.

The look in his eyes told her to keep going, if she ever wanted him to finish then she better keep going.

Her lips found the base of his neck, trailing kisses up and over his Adams apple.

Draco tilted his head back slightly as she kissed the underside of his chin. She kissed up over his chin and stopped, her lips lightly touching just below his lips. He wanted badly to tilt his head down slightly and kiss her senseless, but decided to wait and see what she'd do.

Bringing her mouth to his, she wetly kissed the corner of his mouth, bringing her tongue out to taste his upper lip.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. His fingers pulled out, making Hermione bite him hard, as he went to pull down her knickers.

"I believe you just bit me," Draco commented, glaring at her from under his long eyelashes. His tongue swept across his lower lip, drawing Hermione's eyes to them.

"You were asking for it," Hermione told him, her eyes hazing over as she continued to stare at his lips. "Please Draco...I-I can't take it any longer."

"As you wish sweetheart."

A sound echoed near them, making them freeze. Hermione gripped Draco's shoulders tightly, her legs tightening around his hips in fear.

"This way," Professor McGonagall said, her voice echoing again as it got closer. "I'm very ashamed of you Longbottom, snogging after curfew. That's going to earn you a couple of detentions. You too Lovegood."

"But I was merely saving him from a Bogglebort. It's a monster that hides in the mouth and slowly eats away at the taste buds." Luna's voice reached Draco and Hermione's ears.

"With your mouth?"

"Yes, that is the most effective way to get them out of the mouth," Luna responded, her voice airy and sleepy sounding.

Hermione's face turned bright red as she shoved on Draco's chest. That would be them if they didn't get out of there quick.

Draco let go of her, gently placing her on the ground, and took her hand.

They quietly went down the hallway away from Professor McGonagall, turning a corner and heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room. As they walked, Hermione adjusted her dress, smoothing it back into place.

Draco sucked on his fingers, catching Hermione's eye with a smirk, as they walked down the hallway.

The blush on her face darkened, her hand tightening around his.

"Well, that was a lovely night sweetheart," Draco said as he lightly kissed her, his hand winding in her curls. "But then again, you were with me, so it wouldn't be anything less than amazing."

Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes as she took a step back. Her dress had fallen back into place, making Draco realize how much he missed the sight of her creamy thighs.

"If it weren't for me, you'd have been with your hand again tonight," Hermione told him, turning her back with a laugh as she told the Fat Lady the password and disappeared inside.

Draco stared at her back, tempted to tell her that after their little tryst, he was definitely going to be with his hand tonight.

---**Expelliarmus**---

Hermione's lips tingled as she walked into the Common Room. They tilted up as she thought of her witty remark right before she'd left him standing out there, the bulge obvious in the front of his pants. And she was just as frustrated as he was.

The pleasure still thrummed through her, threatening to make her legs give out from under her. A shiver ran down her spine, little zaps erupting in her abdomen and moving lower.

The silence that met her made her freeze. Everyone in the room was staring at her.

From the corner Ron glared at her, his face as red as his face. Beside him sat Lavender Brown, her head resting on her shoulder as she played with his fingers, a goofy smile on her face.

Harry looked angry, but not at her. His eyes were focused on Ron from where he sat across the room next to Ginny, who was also glaring at her brother.

Hermione giggled at the look on Ron's face, knowing that it would look like that, but ten times worse, when he found the state his broomstick was in.

Ginny gave Hermione a questioning look as she approached them, but Hermione just shook her head and promised to tell her later…in private.

Ginny glanced at Ron when Hermione said that, knowing full well that something had happened.

"What's that on your neck?" Ginny asked, drawing Harry's attention to it as well.

"Nothing," Hermione answered quickly, her face turning a shade almost as bright as Ginny's hair.

"It looks like a hickey to me," Ginny accused, narrowing her eyes in mock suspicion as a smile played across her lips.

"And you would know what hickey's look like how?" Hermione laughed as Harry's face brightened behind Ginny, turning his head when Ginny turned to him with a glare.

"My lips are sealed," Ginny said, elbowing Harry lightly.

"Then mine are too," Hermione said, looking around the room before leaning in slightly. "Is it too noticeable? Because if it is then I'm going to stupefy Draco's arse off."

With a pissed off grunt, Ron got up and headed upstairs to the Boys Dormitory. Hermione could hear the slam of the door, bringing a wicked gleam to her eyes.

Ginny stared at her, along with Harry, both in shock.

With a quick glance around the room, Hermione found that no one else had heard. She'd known Ron was trying hard to hear everything she said, so she'd said the one thing that would piss him off the most.

"Draco _Malfoy_?" Ginny leaned forward, wondering if she'd heard right. What the bloody hell was Hermione doing with Draco, and doing snogging no less?

"He's not as bad as you think," Hermione told them.

"Where were you when he insulted you all those times, right to your face?" Harry asked.

"He's changed. He hasn't insulted me once this whole year, or for most of last year either." Once Hermione said that, she realized that she was right. Maybe he was turning over a new leaf.

Harry just nodded and said, "I think it's time I go yell at Ron now." And with that he was gone.

Hermione and Ginny stood, heading towards the stairs that lead to the Girls Dormitory.

Lavender caught Hermione's eye. She was still in her seat, but she was wearing one of Ron's sweaters and staring dreamily into the fire, her cheeks flushed and her hair messed up from what looked like a night full of snogging.

Somewhere inside herself, Hermione was glad that that wasn't her. She was free now, and she knew exactly how she was going to spend her time. A white-blond, handsome Slytherin came to mind instantly.

But then again, revenge had never tasted so sweet, especially when Draco was involved, so why stop?

---**fin**---

That's all I have for now. Maybe I'll write up some more things later to satisfy my urge to write about Draco and Hermione, but for now this will do!

Have a nice evening everyone, and hope to see ya'll soon, very soon.


End file.
